Regalo de bodas
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Ruby Tucker miraba asombrada el anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado, nunca le habían dado algo tan hermoso asi que decidio dar un regalo aun mas grande, AU


Este es mi primer fanfic -one shot- para South Park y lo eh dedicado a mi Otp que es el Creek, esta historia podría considerarse un AU y la inspiración la obtuve del video de Duran Duran (ordinary world) y...pues nada, eso eso es todo, como siempre el

DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker como todos sabemos

* * *

REGALO DE BODAS

Los azules ojos de Ruby Tucker miraban asombrada el anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado al centro

-Tweek..esto es...-

-un regalo de bodas...agh, es decir antes de la boda! a estado en mi familia por generaciones y creo que a ti como mi futura esposa te corresponde llevarlo el dia de la boda-

-es hermoso!- la chica se abalanzo sobre el rubio llena de felicidad-ahh...pero yo no tengo nada que regalarte!-

-ack...no es necesario que me regales nada-

-no creo que eso sea justo...te prometo que dare un regalo tan genial como este Tweek!-

oo00oo

Faltaban solamente cinco dias para la esperada boda entre Ruby Tucker y Tweek Tweak, todos se encontraban entusiasmados con la idea y tanto los Tweak como los Tucker habian puesto mucho empeño para hacer un evento inolvidable ; hasta que la novia reunio a ambas familias para dar un aviso importante

-se cancela la boda- fue todo lo que dijo la joven pelirroja a sus padres y a sus ex-futuros suegros

despues de las bocas abiertas y ojos sorprendidos,las variadas reacciones no se hicieron esperar; los señores Tweak estaban mudos por la noticia, Laura Tucker con lagrimas en los ojos trataba de pedirle explicaciones a su hija y Thomas Tucker se quejaba de la decision echandole en cara a la chica cuanto habia gastado hasta ahora en la boda como para que ella lo cancelara solo porque si, Ruby haciendo uso de la seña Tucker los mando a todos al diablo y se fue a empacar una maleta a su habitacion, el unico lugar al que se le ocurria ir era a la casa de su abuela, ella nunca la juzgaba y respetaba sus decisiones, y asi lo hizo, se refugio en el hogar de su abuela apago su telefono, cerro sus redes sociales y corto comunicacion con sus amistades mientras pasaba el escandalo de su fallida boda y todos exponian sus ridiculas teorias del porque dejo a Tweek, pasadas un par de semanas recibio una visita tan inesperada como necesaria

-Karen...- susurro sorprendida la joven Tucker al ver a su mejor amiga en la puerta

-si, soy yo; y antes de que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra, solo dime por favor si estas bien, todos tus amigos estamos preocupados por ti Ruby- dijo la castaña con voz triste

la pelirroja desvio la mirada un instante y se hizo a un lado de la puerta indicandole a la otra que pasara, Karen era su mejor amiga y sabia que podia confiar en ella, necesitaba tanto desahogarse con alguien, se encaminaron a la terraza trasera de la casa para poder hablar con tranquilidad y en secreto

-y...que a pasado en mi aunsencia?-pregunta secamente la ex novia

-cuando se supo que cancelaste la boda, todo mundo empezo a hablar decian que te fuiste con otro hombre, que Tweek y tu jamas se amaron y esas cosas,  
casi todos te pintan como la mala del cuento y hace una semana Tweek se fue del pueblo y nadie sabe a donde, sus padres evaden el tema cuando les preguntan, y tus padres...bueno, ya sabes lo intimidante que es tu padre, nadie habla de ti en su prescencia-

-asi que Tweek se fue del pueblo-sonrio la chica con tristeza, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la castaña

-Ruby...somos mejores amigas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-esa boda nunca debio planearse, Tweek y yo no estabamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre, y si yo hubiera abierto bien los ojos me habria dado cuenta de cosas tan obvias que me hubieran ahorrado muchos dolores-

-de que hablas?-

-encontre a mi prometido teniendo sexo con mi hermano-

-que?...-los ojos de Karen se abrieron exageradamente

-como tu sabras, despues de que Tweek y yo anunciaramos nuestro compromiso Craig se mudo casi inmediatamente a California, hasta hace dos meses practicamente tuve que rogarle para que asistiera a la boda, cuando el accedio me senti tan feliz, supe que llegaria faltando escasos dias a la boda y como yo estaba muy ocupada con el banquete le pedi a Tweek que fuera a recojerlo al aeropuerto, les dije que los veria en la noche despues de las 8 pero gracias a que la señora Tweak se hizo cargo de todo me desocupe y quise darles una sorpresa llegando antes al hotel donde Craig se hospedaba, cuando llegue la puerta no tenia seguro y al entrar pude escuchar a mi novio gimiendo, la duda me invadio y fui hasta la recamara, cuando abri la puerta los vi desnudos en la cama-

-mierda,eso es muy...impactante, no puedo creerlo-

-yo tampoco podia, pero despues de pensarlo detenidamente me di cuenta de que habia señales que siempre estuvieron ahy y yo estaba tan estupidamente enamorada que nunca las note, o mejor dicho, nunca me importo hacerlo-

-señales?-

-si, tu conoces a mi hermano Karen; Craig es casi un antisocial que aveces parece no tener sentimientos hacia nada que no sea Stripes, la fotografia o la astronomia, por eso cuando supimos que tenia un mejor amigo fue casi una sorpresa para toda la familia, a diferencia de Clyde o Token que tenian que venir a buscar a Craig para convencerlo de salir con ellos, con Tweek era lo opuesto; incluso Craig lo invitaba a casa y el venia continuamente,  
asi fue como acabe enamorandome de el, me tomo años hacer que se fijara en mi y dejara de verme como a "una hermanita" cuando por fin lo logre e inicimos una relacion, Craig nos felicito y dejo de juntarse con Tweek para irse con tu hermano Kenny-

-si, lo recuerdo-suspiro la castaña- ambos pasaban dias y noches de fiesta, ligando con cualquier chica que se les atravesara en el camino-

-para mis padres y para mi fue raro al principio ver a Craig comportarse asi, pero mi padre dijo que era "lo normal" en un hombre joven, hace casi un año cuando Tweek y yo nos comprometimos, Craig anuncio a los pocos dias que se iria a trabajar a California en un estudio de fotografia muy importante,  
y se fue sin dar mas explicaciones...pero ahora se que realmente fue porque le dolia ver a la unica persona de la que se habia enamorado comprometido con su hermana-

-pero no es tu culpa! porque ellos nunca dijieron nada?-

-los chicos son estupidos Karen, Craig se enamoro de Tweek y no se dio cuenta hasta que le dolio verlo conmigo; se alejo para evitar problemas como siempre lo hace, a el le gusta que su vida sea simple y aburrida, Tweek es increiblemente distraido y creyo estar enamorado de mi solo porque yo se lo dije- la chica sonrio con ironia- el es muy ingenuo y se cree todo lo que le digas, incluso sobre sus propios sentimientos-

-que haras ahora?- pregunto algo dudosa la chica Mccormick

-nada...no tengo nada que hacer, despues de darme cuenta que construi mi boda de ensueño sobre el sufrimiento de mi hermano y la ingenuidad de Tweek,lo mejor que pude hacer fue acabar con todo y darle la oportunidad de estar juntos a dos de mis seres mas queridos-

-ellos...estan juntos?-

-antes de cancelar la boda tuve una ultima charla con Tweek, le pedi que dejara de hacer lo que todos quieren y empezara a seguir sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora que se que se fue del pueblo no me es dificil imaginar que se fue con mi hermano, sospecho que los señores Tweak saben la verdad del paradero de su hijo, pero son lo suficientemente prudentes para no decir nada-

-porque?-

-Tomas Tucker... conozco a mi papa y se que aun esta molesto conmigo por cancelar la boda, ademas no creo que el este listo aun para saber que su unico hijo varon es gay-

-oh...- la chica asintio afirmativamente, ese hombre era intimidante

-sabes, aunque no lo parezca estoy feliz...creo que le di el mejor regalo de bodas a Tweek-.

* * *

eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos luego, sayonara!


End file.
